Combustion engines use oil to lubricate and reduce friction between moving parts such as the camshaft and bearings. As the oil circulates through an engine, it collects contaminants such as carbon and the contaminants eventually settle in the oil pan and become lodged in the oil strainer. When particles and contaminants become lodged within the oil strainer, there is a reduction in the rate of oil flow to the engine. Restricted oil flow causes an engine to become less efficient and can eventually result in engine failure or expensive engine repair.
Sludge, a by-product of engine use, is known to obstruct oil passages and restrict oil flow, ultimately leading to shortened engine life. Typical factors in the formation of sludge include heat, soot, fuel, water, acids, dirt, and engine coolant in the engine block. Although some sludge can be removed from an engine by changing the oil, common oil changing methods do not clean all of the sludge from an oil pan and oil strainer. When new oil is added to the engine, it mixes with the carry-over contaminants. Thus, the new oil is contaminated even before the engine begins to run.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,665,171 and 5,816,272, both to Leaphart, are directed to a method and an apparatus for cleaning an oil strainer and pan in an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,120 to Watts is directed to a flushing apparatus for vehicle oil pump pickup tube and screen. The prior art does not address the need to not only remove the restriction and contaminants from the strainer, but also provide an effective means by which to further remove them from the oil pan by adding a strong suction at the drain plug opening. The prior art only displaces the restrictive material and normal engine operation sucks the restrictive material back into the strainer.
Despite these developments, there remains a need for an effective method for clearing a restricted oil strainer, removing sludge from an engine, and reducing the amount of carry-over oil contamination.